disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Sword
The Sword is a recurring weapon in the Disgaea series. One of the most common weapons, the sword focuses on ATK and has a number of area of effect abilities, but has high SP costs as a trade-off. ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' Disgaea: Hour of Darkness sets the bar. The sword is Laharl's starting weapon, and is also the weapon of choice (or a sufficiently viable choice) for a full third of the creatable classes: both Male and Female Warriors, Knight, Samurai, Angel, Majin, and sometimes the Thief (while they have terrible Sword aptitude, some players create a Thief as a student under a Sword-wielder to take advantage of the team-attack method of gaining exp/mana, rather than leaving the Thief to struggle for scraps, doing his own damage). Swords use only ATK for damage, but of course a bit of HIT here and there just lessens the chance of missing. Sword Specials are rarely single target, and Winged Slayer, while SP-pricey, is the go-to Special for xp/mana-grinding in Cave of Ordeal. To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Swords, please see List of Disgaea 1 Weapons#Sword. ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories manages to spread out the weapon love; while seven of seventeen classes are competent with Swords, those same classes are also frequently equally (or better) suited for a Spear or Axe. Swords still use ATK, and specials are only superficially altered (if at all). To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Swords, please see List of Disgaea 2 Weapons#Sword. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' The Sword returns as a popular weapon type in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. Again, it is a commonly-used weapon that tends to only boost ATK. Some Swords can also boost INT greatly, such as the Baal Sword, Baal Horn, or the Sunflower. Both Mao and Almaz use swords, as well as several classes. Winged Slayer is gone, replaced by Slayer's Descent, a special that still hits 9 targets but in a 'triangle' formation, not the easily-contained 3x3 from before. To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Swords, please see List of Disgaea 3 Weapons#Swords. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten'' Swords appear again in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, but no longer cost high amounts of SP and are capable of doing good damage to multiple enemies at a time, making them one of the most common weapons used. The main character Valvatorez uses swords with maximum efficiency, although he can also use spears to a certain degree. Fuka can also use a sword, although she is better suited towards an Axe. The best sword is the Baal Sword; however, a free Baal DLC will net you the better Great Baal Horn. The weapon trainer states that the sword is a beginner's weapon and is highly recommended if you can equip it. To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Swords, please see List of Disgaea 4 Weapons#Swords. ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance'' Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance: To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Swords, please see List of Disgaea 5 Weapons#Sword. Category:Weapons